


I'm Gonna Love You 'till My Lungs Give Out

by origamigoose



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Bad Ending, Character Death, Drowning, Drunk Murdoc, Forgiveness, I bet you know, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Wanna guess who, drunk 2d, yea, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigoose/pseuds/origamigoose
Summary: Based off the song 'Say You Won't Let Go' by James Arthur





	I'm Gonna Love You 'till My Lungs Give Out

_Then you smiled over your shoulder_   
_For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_   
_I pulled you closer to my chest_   
_And you asked me to stay over_   
_I said, I already told ya_   
_I think that you should get some rest_

-

      The first hangover 2D had helped Murdoc through, Murdoc was crying into the seat of the toilet. 2D held his floppy hair away from his face. Murdoc looked over his shoulder at 2D, a tear streaked face and such...such sad eyes. 2D brushed away a stray hair that had fallen onto Murdoc’s forehead, and his heart beat about his chest. He knew at that moment that he cared for the shorter man.  
      “2D, will you stay with me? I’d like the company…” Murdoc said with a raspy voice.  
      “I think you should try to rest, Mudz. You might feel better.” Is all 2D says, and before Murdoc can say anything, his head is back in the toilet.

 

 _I knew I loved you then_  
 _But you'd never know_  
 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
 _I know I needed you_  
 _But I never showed_  
 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
-

      The more 2D though about Murdoc, the more he realized that he could never let Murdoc know. 2D’s absolute overwhelming fear of abandonment stopped him every time he had the chance to, anyways.  
      2D became dependent on Murdoc, like a person's dependency on air. That is to say, even short times without him left an ache in his chest and a primal need. Yet he persisted in silence, in fear of Murdoc leaving.

 

_When you looked over your shoulder_   
_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_   
_I wanna dance with you right now_   
_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_   
_And I swear that everyday you'll get better_   
_You make me feel this way somehow_   
_-_

      Years had passed in silence. Sometimes they’d be away from each other long enough for 2D to regain his sense of self. But as always, there’d be a call. Murdoc's raspy voice would tell him over the phone that the band was getting back together, and to come right now. Inevitably pulling 2D back into the vicious gravitational pull that is Murdoc Niccals.

  
_I'm gonna love you till_  
 _My lungs give out_  
 _I promise till death we part like in our vows_  
 _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_  
 _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _-_

      2D was drunk. Crying into the seat of the toilet, but yet to actually be sick. Murdoc stood in the doorway of the bathroom.  
      “I love you, Mudz. Please don’t go.” 2D had said in his drunken haze, between dry heaves and sobs. Murdoc said nothing. He only moved closer and kneeled next to 2D. He put his hand on the back of 2D’s head, initially in a soft gesture.  
      Then he pushed. 2D’s head submerged under the toilet water. Bubbles of air leaving his mouth and nose. He tried not to struggle. This wasn’t the first time Murdoc had hurt him. He thought if he didn’t put up a fight, then it’d be over quicker.  
      But his chest became increasingly tight, and his control over his panic was slipping away. He reached up and scratched at Murdoc’s hand, only to be pushed deeper into the bowl.  
      The last thought that traveled through 2D’s mind was ‘ _I forgive you_ ’.  
      His body lay lifeless on the floor of the bedroom. Eyes still black, but only staring into nothing.  
      Murdoc left him there, and locked the door behind him.


End file.
